Offset printing is a printing technique that uses an intermediate transfer, or offset, between an image plate and a print substrate on which the image is to be formed. Offset printing may be accomplished in sheet-fed (i.e., one sheet fed at a time) or web-fed (i.e., a continuous sheet of substrate is fed) configurations.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.